


Teasing is the Answer

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali coming home from a weekend away from Ashlyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic, please review and comment for suggestions! depending on the response i might make this a multi chapter fic. thank you!!

_Ali: *sends pic of her Jordan's and mini Alis jordans*_

_Ashlyn: told you those Js would look good on you_

_Ali: yeah babe you were right, I really like them, thank you_

_Ashlyn: don't tell me you're wearing them with my favorite leggings_

_Ali: you say that about all my leggings_

_Ashlyn: so what if they're all my favorite_

Ali got interrupted from cyber world as she heard her moms voice and looked up saying "sorry mom what?"

"Why are you grinning so much? Who are you texting?"

Ali didn't even realize the smirk that had spread across her face and before she could even respond her mom interrupts her thoughts again and says "tell ash I say hi". Ali furrows her brows but does as She is told

_Ali: my mom says hi and you're ridiculous_

_Ashlyn: I'm kinda mad you're wearing Js and my favorite leggings without my presence but I guess that might also be a good thing seeing as I can barely keep my hands to myself anyways_

_Ali: babe. Don't be mad. You can touch me all you want tomorrow okay? I'll aim to be home around 12_

_Ashlyn: I can't wait and okay keep me posted as you're driving I'm going to bed goodnight princess sweet dreams xx_

Ali didn't get a chance to see her reply as she had to get seated for dinner and always felt rude being on her phone. Mini Ali sat next to Ali and Ali spent all _dinner_ feeding her and keeping her entertained. Her mom was watching from afar and saw how happy Ali was, at the table and just in general. After dinner she decided to probe a little.

" So al, it was ash that was making you smile like that earlier wasn't it?"

"Yeah mom it was but don't tell her she'll never let me hear the end of it"

Her mom chuckled "Al I'm just glad you found someone who makes you so happy..." Ali smiled and looked down it dawning on her that she truly was lucky to have found someone like ash. She forgot to respond in her little side tracked thought that her mom continued "... I know things can't be easy with not being able to be "out" and just enjoy each other all the time and whenever you want but know that what you have is special and to be able to do what you love with who you love isn't something you should just toss out the window when things get a little hard. I knew from the moment your dad and I got serious that he was the one for me. And that look you guys give each other and they way your face lights up when she is mentioned reminds me a lot of your dad and I"

" mom you didn't have to say any of that I love you so much and appreciate everything you've done for me and you're right. I've never felt anything near what I do for ash and I'm gonna do everything in my power to hang onto that"

Ali's aunt walked in and they ended up changing the conversation to dinner and the spirit until Ali couldn't stop yawning and kissed her mom goodnight. Before bed she quickly checked her phone and realized she hadn't texted Ashlyn back

_Ali: sorry babe we had dinner and my mom and I had a talk after, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I'm gonna dream about you stud, see you tomorrow. Love you xx_

Ashlyn ended up sleeping in pretty late because she didn't set an alarm, she was exhausted, and Ali wasn't there to wake her up or to wake up to. She decided to just call Ali instead of text her kneeing she would be awake.  
 _"Hiiiiiiiiiiii princess"_

_"Did you just wake up?"_

_"Maybeee"_

_"Haha ash it's 10:30, you're lucky I'm not there"_

_"If you were here id have a reason to wake up but you're not so ha plus I really needed the sleep"_

_"Youre right you probably did, you've been working real hard recently"_

_"When will you be back?"_

_"I'm in the car I'm about to start driving so in about 2 and a half hours hopefully if I don't hit traffic"_

_"Okay I better get my shit together and clean the apartment before my princess gets back"_

_"I've been gone for two days silly it can't have got that bad. Anyways I'm gonna start driving now I'll text you okay?"_

_"Yup you better. See you in a little babe"_

_"Bye"_

Ashlyn didn't know how shit got so messy in two days but she was determined to clean the apartment workout and shower all before Ali got back. She hopped in the shower knowing Ali would arrive as she was showering, she still showered as fast as she could put a sports bra on and some UNC soccer shorts and was about to check her phone when she heard the door close. Perfect timing she thought.

She headed into the living room and saw Ali and as she was about to speak she saw Ali on the phone with furrowed brows indicating it was something serious so she just decided for the silent approach. Ali picked up a pen and grabbed a receipt that was hanging around and started writing something whilst leaning against the kitchen counter. Ashlyn approached her and wrapped her hands around her waist as she started planting soft kisses on her shoulder and up her neck until she got to her ear and then planted a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. These weren't hungry sex fired kisses they were soft I've missed you kisses and Ali wasn't to happy about that.

Ash just stood behind Ali holding her until a few minutes later she finally hung up and turned herself in Ashlyn's arms, now her back against the counter and arms around Ashlyn's neck. She pulled her in for another kiss but Ashlyn was still being soft and tender, Ali decided it was okay for now because she had missed her and being in her presence for now was enough.

Ash was smiling like a dork staring into Ali's eyes and said "babe will you please join me on the couch I think there's a game that's about to start"

"Oh yeah there's a 12 and a 4pm game today, Germany play at 4 I define felt want to watch that"

Ashlyn planted a kiss on her lips before intertwining her left hand with Ali's right and starting to take her towards the couch.

"let me just unpack and change and I'll join you alright" this time Ali pulling her in for another kiss that Ashlyn again failed to deepen.

A couple minutes later Ali walked into the living room in booty shorts and a tight nike tank as she went towards the AC turned it on and grabbed the folded blanket by the Tv for when it got a little too cold. The second Ali was in Ashlyn's line of sight she didn't take her eyes off her. When Ali turned to come sit down ash patted the spot next to her and wrapped her arm around her as Ali cuddled to her side. Ash kissed her forehead and mumbled "I've missed you" and Ali couldn't hear or understand her so she asked her to repeat herself and Ashlyn said "you may think I'm pathetic it's been two days but i missed you" Ali turned and leaned up and kissed her parting her lips slightly giving Ashlyn every right to deepen. The kiss but ash went for the light pecks and ending up pecking Ali's nose and cheeks and back to her mouth. Ali smiled and they both started focusing on the tv as the game started. Ash moved her hand slightly and put it underneath Ali's tank and started subconsciously drawing patterns on her skin.

Ali however couldn't stop thinking about what she could do to make Ashlyn snap out of her treating me like a princess mode and to get her to want more. Ali needed her in more ways than one right now and she wanted Ashlyn to find that desire too. She finally figured out an idea, tease the shit out of her. That always worked. Genius she thought. She was proud of her idea. Before she could act on it however she fell fast asleep, the drive getting to her more than she expected.

She woke up to Ashlyn kissing her lips and decided not to act awake yet seeing what else ash would do to try and wake her up. Ash just kept planting pecks on her until Ali couldn't help but smile and Ashlyn figured out that Ali was pretending so she moved to her neck. Ali thought that she might not have to implement her plan after all ash seems to have read her mind. Her hope was quickly interrupted by ash saying that it was half time and she wanted to go make a snack so Ali had to move. As ash did as she said Ali decided to put her plan in action.

Ash came back and put the sandwich on the table next to the couch and Ali swung her leg over and straddled Ash. A surprised ash quickly turned into a happy ash as Ali leaned in and gave her a hungry kiss that Ashlyn moaned approvingly into. Ali pulled back abruptly and Ashlyn face disapproved. Yes it's working she thought. "I want to tell you about that talk I had with my mom" as she finished that sentence Ali felt Ashlyn's hand move from the couch to Ali's knees and rub up her leg and rest just on her lower back. Al definitely thought her plan was working. Ashlyn nodded and told her to go on. And Ali leaned in slowly and as she saw ash slightly pucker her lips Ali turned her head and kissed the corner of her mouth trailing up to her ear and stopped there to whisper "she told me how lucky I was to have found someone like you" she kissed her earlobe and continued down her neck. One. Two. Three hot breathed open mouth kisses then back to her ear. "How I'm lucky to find someone who can make me smile like an idiot through a screen" kissed her ear again "how I'm lucky to be able to do what I love" hot breath in her ear "with who I love". Kissing a trail back to her lips and to stop and look her in the eye and say "I'm so so so in love with you. Thank you for choosing me" and kissed her again. Ashlyn responded with more hunger this time moving a hand to the back of her head pushing Ali's head in to deepen the kiss. As Ashlyn pulled back for air and a better angle Ali pulled back completely and said she had to go shower. Ash smiled sadly and nodded.

Ali however had other plans in mind and walked around the couch and leans over and slowly kisses Ashlyn on the lips again and moves towards her ear and continues what she had started earlier "you know what else I like about you? How you make me feel when you make me cum. How I scream your name because that's all I'm able to say. How just the way you look at me can make me so god damn wet. And how you can make love to me but also fuck me hard" and that was enough for Ashlyn to slightly push Ali's head and get up off the couch and around and right up in Ali's face with her hands around her waist and to say right against Ali's lips "what's that last part" Ali's eyes moved to her lips but she didn't close the gap as she wanted to keep her plan moving forward "I said how you can make love to me but how you can also fuck me. Hard." "Are you trying to hint at something princes why don't you just tell me what you want" the demeanor in Ashlyn's voice changed and Ali knew her plan had worked. She leaned back a little so she could look Ashlyn in the eyes and said "I said. I want you to fuck me. Hard." And as Ashlyn leaned in Ali put her hand on her chest and held her back inches away from her lips and said "I also need to shower" and leaned in and captured Ashlyn's lips in the hungry kiss Ali's been waiting for since she left on Friday. Ashlyn was on her game kissing Ali in all the right spots and pulling her head back with her hand in her hair exposing her neck as Ashlyn started sucking in response to Ali's moans. Ash picked up her legs and Ali wrapped them around her as ash walked them over towards the wall and placed her on the counter and moved her hands to lift up Ali's shirt and reveal her lacy bra... Ash got rid of that just as fast and Ali was damn happy her plan worked she had a stupid grin on her face. Ash moved to her breasts and started kissing and nibbling on each one until she was satisfied with Ali's moans. She picked her up and moved her to the bathroom but pushed her up against the wall, much to Ali's surprise as she expected then to get in the shower. Ashlyn trailed kisses down Ali's front and got on her knees and practically ripped Ali's pants off. She put her lips against Ali's throbbing core and made her shatter within a matter of minutes she trailed kisses back up Ali's body until she got to her ear and said "babe I hope you know that's just round one" and Ali's eyes widened in pleasant surprise, she was in for a treat.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn kept her word and finished round two in the shower. She ended up picking up a completely vulnerable Ali and laying her softly on the floor of the bath and got out and ran Ali a bath. Ali still had her eyes closed and was still panting pretty heavily. Ashlyn leaned over pecked her on the nose and told her to relax and that the game would probably start soonish and that she'd be infront of the TV. 

Ashlyn realized she never ate her sandwich so decided to eat that and make Ali one knowing she'd be hungry after that. Ashlyn brought Ali's sandwich by the couch and laid length wise on the couch with her head resting on the arm rest. Just on cue as the players were waking out to the FIFA song Ali appeared. Ash handed her the sandwich and Ali sat in the little space ash had given her by turning to face the tv and backing up towards the back of the couch. Ali finished her sandwich in about four bites and stood up to put her plate away. She walked back into the kitchen to Ashlyn laying on her back again and so Ali just shrugged and laid right on top of her, "thanks for the sandwich stud I needed that" and pecked her lightly on the cheek and nuzzled into Ashlyn's neck. The game started and they stayed in that position for a while until Ali wasn't making comments on the game anymore Ashlyn realized she had fallen asleep again. ash tried hard not to flinch at each save or shot for the rest of the half to avoid waking up Ali. She ended up putting her phone on Ali's back for easier access to check twitter and Instagram during throwins and all the overly dramatic rolling around the men did. 

Just as the half ended her phone vibrated, she would've rejected the call if it was anyone but Whit. Even tho Ali was asleep she picked up as Ali started to stir from the vibration of the phone anyways. It was FaceTime and Whit appeared on the screen. 

 

Whit "what a crazy half!! Are you watching the game?"  
Ash "yeah it's been a good half hopefully more goals in the second half tho"  
Whit "why are you whispering?"

Ash just moves the camera slightly higher and further back so whit can see Ali laying on her. Ali was awake and looked up and saw the phone and then saw her own face on screen and sat up abruptly and whisper yelled "ash what are you doing I look like crap you can't be showing me to people in this state" got up and went to her room. 

Ash shrugged into the camera and said "at least I don't have to whisper anymore, anyways, whatsup Whit how've you been??"  
"Things have been alright actually, I'm getting a miraculous weekend off next week"  
"Whit. You have to come see me we haven't seen each other in like two months. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase"  
Whit smiled knowing the second she mentioned her weekend off that Ash would offer "haha thought you'd say that. I mean you are living with someone so as long as it's okay with her then I'll be there on Friday night!"   
"Oh. My. God. Whit don't play me like that.... One sec" Ashlyn moved the phone slightly from her mouth and proceeded to yell ALLLLLLLLLLLLiiii. Ali walked back into the living room seconds later with her hair and makeup done. Ash furrowed her brows forgetting why she called her in the first place "atleast I look presentable now! Now why did you yell my name ?" "... Oh um is it okay if whit stays with us this weekend?? Pretty pretty please" and flashed her that one damned dimple. Ali just took the phone from her and said "hey whit sorry about earlier. Can't wait to see you this weekend. We need to have a huge catch up. You and I" knowing that'd get Ashs attention she interrupted "hey! How about me" whit cut in this time "yeah yeah ash we'll hang out with you too" the playful conversation continued a little longer until Whit had to go and said shed text once she got on the road and would keep them updated. Ash and Ali said their goodbyes and they were leaning against the kitchen counter side by side. 

Ash put her phone down and turned her body to face Ali and also turned Ali's body to face her. She moved her hands to her lower back but slid them a little lower and ended up grabbing her ass. Right as she went to squeeze she leaned in and gave Ali a hard kiss. Ali was so focused on the hands that she almost forgot to kiss back until she subconsciously moved her hands around Ashlyn's neck and kept her close. They shared a couple kisses and pecks until Ash angled her head to tap her nose it into Ali's and saw that nose crinkle she loved so much. 

"Thanks for letting Whit stay with us babe I really appreciate it. I also can't wait for you two to spend some quality time together I'm sure you're gonna love her"  
"Oh I can't wait to spend time with her and ask her about all your embarrassing stories" Ali smirked and Ashlyn's eyes widened in embarrassment.   
"don't you dare"   
"Haha you can't stop me." Al stuck her tongue out but quickly changed the tone of her voice and moved her hands to hold Ashlyn's elbows "I'm also interested in getting to know the one person that was with you through some of your toughest times. And I want to thank her for getting you through it and helping you become who you are today"  
Ashlyn just smiled and leaned in and kissed her on the forehead "Alright princess remember the game you wanted to watch well I think it's almost over so we should probably head to the couch" 

They watched the game, had dinner and just lazily hung around the house until sleep over came them.   
\-----  
Friday came faster than expected and Ali woke up to Ashlyn hovering over her and her lips centimeters away from her own.. Ali squinted one eye open and smiled "morning stud" and puckered her lips. Ashlyn complied and kissed her and then continued kissing her cheeks eyes forehead and then back to her lips and trailed towards her ear and whispered nice and slow "babe seeing as you can't help but scream my name at the top of your lungs I'm planning on getting my weekends worth right now. We both know these walls are thin" Ali wrapped her legs around Ashlyn and pulled her hips towards Ali. She was in for one of those mornings...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess kind of a filler. Not as fun to write about everyday antics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated any suggestions or ideas

Ashlyn was doing her fair share of teasing. Kissing her left inner thigh hovering over Ali's center then moving to her right inner thigh. Ali was beyond frustrated at this point and decided to take matters into her own hands. She moved her hands from the sheets to Ashlyn's hair. Ashlyn smirked thinking Ali was gonna push her head towards her center but instead Ali pulled her hair up and moved Ashlyn's face all the way up until she was right on top of Ali. Ashlyn still couldn't wipe the stupid smirk of her face but Ali's face was far from a smile. Her eyes were dark and face slightly scrunched up. Ashlyn's smile dropped and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She didn't think Ali was at That point yet. She was wrong. 

Ali flipped them over and straddled ash. She quickly took of her shirt to reveal her bare chest and before Ash could even respond she heard "off. Now" and she did as told and took off her sports bra and shorts. Ali sat back on her hips and intertwined their fingers so Ash couldn't roam her hands. Ali leaned in slowly and hovered just over Ashlyn's lips, they were eye to eye. Neither of them blinked. Letting the intensity of the moment build by itself. The breathing got faster and more shallow all without breaking the stare. Ali started grinding her hips against Ash in slow circles and Ash couldn't help but close her eyes and Ali knew she'd won. She moved from her hands onto her forearms elbows so her body was closer to Ashs. She was still circling her hips and Ash's grip was tightening on Ali's hands. Ali moved to Ashlyn's neck and then down her body covering every inch of it. Ashlyn was being more responsive and trying to move her hands out of Ali's grip but ali was stronger than she looked and she definitely had the mental advantage. Ali touched and tasted her in all the right places and Ashlyn came undone more than once. Ali was relentless when she was in one of these moods and when ash shivered to Ali simply just pressing their bodies together she knew Ash couldn't handle much more and decided to let her girlfriend recover as she went to shower knowing that Whit would get to their home soon. 

Ashlyn was still panting for a good few minutes after Ali left. "God damn" she mumbled to herself with a huge smile on her face she just couldn't wipe off. She realized Ali was in the shower and quickly got up to try and join her but much to her disapproval Ali was already done and was doing her hair and make up infront of the mirror. Ash just walked in and didn't say anything just stood behind Ali as she was leaned in close doing her mascara and ash knew Ali hated having to do it more than once so Ash didn't want to distract her. One she leaned back to a standing position ash wrapped her hands around her waist and kissed her on the cheek and looked up to the mirror looking at Ali and she still had that damn smile on her face. Ali did her famous nose crinkle and turned her face to peck her lips "hurry up babe whit said she'd be here any minute" and pecked her again and Ash got in the shower and went as fast as she could. 

Ali was right and Ash heard the doorbell ring mid shampoo. Ali opened the door and greeted Whit and offered her something to drink as they just sat at the kitchen and made small talk. Ali asked how her drive was and how things were going. And Whit finally asked "So where is that huge goof ball"   
"Hah Ash was in the shower she'll be out.."  
"Ash is where? I'm right here" walked past Ali dragging her hand across Ali's back and went right to Whit and embraced her in a huge hug. "You haven't started embarrassing me yet have you Whit!" And they released the hug as whit answered "nah ash I've got all weekend for that"  
Ash moved to being behind Ali and wrapped her arms around her and leaned In and loudly whispered so whit could hear "don't trust anything she says" 

Ali laughed and told them she had plans to meet with a few of her friends so Ash and Whit could spend the day together. Ash insisted she come with them but Ali stood her ground and they settled on meeting up for dinner. 

\--------  
Ash decided to take Whit around their apartment to her favorite stores and places. They ended up on a bench in a park and they were just reminiscing about college and how many hearts Ashlyn broke and how many girls thought they were dating ash and she didn't even know their names. They both remembered a certain Tiffany who was so obsessed with Ash after Ash took her home and slept with her she took it as they were dating and would always happen to find ash around school would watch practices and wait for her after and call her all these gross pet names and Ash could barely remember her name "and then you made that save and she yelled that's my baby!" Whit was bent over in laughter and Ash was giggling to herself and then when Whit finally calmed down she saw Ash still had a smile on her face and Whit knew her well enough to know she was deep in thought. 

"What ash? Where's your mind at?"  
"Nah it's just those memories are hilarious and I had a great time. BuuUuut Ali and what I have now... I would never trade that for the world"  
"I mean at first I wasn't sure about her you know, I have high expectations for whoever you pick to love. She just seemed unsure about you and being with you and you deserve someone who loves you just as much as you love them."  
"whit..." Ash interrupted  
Whit put her finger up "let me finish. But seeing you two just this morning I'm so damn glad you stuck with her"  
Ash flashed her dimple "Ali is really just perfect. She just makes me so happy and she really knows me you know. I just hope she makes me as happy as I make her"   
"Alright enough sappy shit lets get home"  
\-------  
Ash turned the key and swung the door to her apartment open and yelled "Babbbeee were hommmee". But she got no response. Ali was meant to meet them at 6:45 and it was 6:30 and she was always early. Hmm. She walked into her bedroom to grab her phone charger to try and get a few more percent before dinner and realized that there was a body outlined in the sheets. 

She smiled, walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Shaking Ali softly and brushing her hair out of her face. She was gently stroking her cheek when auk finally stirred awake and ash greeted her with a kiss "So my princess was a little tired huh"   
"Mmmm you wore me out this morning"  
Ash leaned in for another kiss "I don't mean to rush you but it's basically time to leave.."  
"... Oh shit! I must have slept through my alarm. I'm sorry I'll hurry!"

\---  
At dinner Ali purposely sat on the same side as Whit to try and wind Ashlyn up. "Wow Whit first dinner and she already picks you over me"   
Whit smiled "what can I say I was always the more awesome of the two of us"   
Ashlyn went to rebuttle when the waiter interrupted and they ordered their food. 

Ashlyn just felt weird not being in physical contact with Ali so she reached over the table and grabbed her hand. Whit saw this happen and decided to start the teasing. "Ash can't you keep your hands to yourself for like 5 minutes... I've never seen you be so affectionate. That fan club you built would die for you to even look at them twice"   
Ali went to move her hand back but Ash held on tighter. Ali smiled a little and decided to probe a little herself "fan club huh wanna tell me more about that whit"   
"hmm where do I start. How about that time you brought those two girls ..."  
Ashs eyes widened "What whits about to tell you is I brought those two girls to their room and put them to bed because they were so drunk"   
Whit blatantly laughed in her face   
"bullshit" Ali called her out.   
"Alright fine fine. They just all wanted to know what a good time Ashlyn Harris was and Whit here is the best wing man there is"   
Now Ali pulled her hand away intrigued. "So what if I was at that same college bar as all those fan girls how would you *points at whit and then ash* help you to pick me up?"   
Ali leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest and Ash and Whit looked at each other obviously sending messages through their looks.   
"So??" Ali was getting impatient.  
Ash opened and closed her mouth a few times so Whit decided to start. 

"Hmm with you... I mean assuming you weren't an athlete coz ash never bit on her teammates. She'd probably try the obnoxious slightly loud conversation by the bar with me hoping you'd listen in and I would give her to code to show you'd been reacting and then she'd turn around and try to order another drink and make small talk about how shit the service is and hope you ask her something about that conversation annnnd if that doesn't work she'll probably try to buy you a drink. And the rest. That's all Ash"   
Ali looked from Whit to Ash and raised an eyebrow "you think that would work on me?" 

"Babe. It worked on everyone. I mean look at me" 

Whit laughed. This was going to be a hilarious dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Appreciate any and all comments it gives me ideas and keeps me motivated. Thank you thank you xx

They decided to grab drinks at the bar down the road after dinner. They started by sitting down and ordering a few drinks. As time passed it was getting more packed and they were getting more drunk but not drunk enough. They decided to take matters into their own hands and walk to the bar. 

They were standing by the bar as Ashlyn was trying to wave down the bartender. It was a square bar in the middle of the place so everyone can see everyone who is standing at the bar. Ali who was starting to feel the alcohol but no where near as bad as Whit or Ash, couldn't shake the idea that Ash was so cocky about who she could pick up. It made Ali feel easy and like everyone else. She couldn't help her competitive nature and leaned in to whit and said loud enough for ash to hear "whit who do you think is the prettiest girl at the bar?"

Ashlyn turned around and listened from curiosity. Whit roamed her eyes and finally landed on some sexy blonde with beautiful features, she looked right out of magazine. Whits eyes widened and pointed at her. 

Ali nudged Ash and said "I dare you  
to go get her number. You claim to be irresistible, prove it" 

Whits eyes widened and she grinned "Yes. Perfect idea. Go on Ash let's see what you got" 

Ash stayed silent and kept looking from Ali to Whit. To Ali. To Whit. And shrugged, she had nothing to lose she thought, she had the one girl she's always dreamed off and this meaningless pursuit was just for some drunken fun. She walked through Whit and Ash and started heading towards this girl. 

Whit looked at Ali, "holy shit. I did not expect her to go for it"

Ali all of a sudden got a little nervous "uhh yeah me neither. Do you think it's gonna work? What is she gonna say? She won't like touch her or kiss her or anything right?"

Whit was drunk but realized Ali was actually really nervous all of a sudden. She knew her friend was damn good at picking up girls and she very rarely failed. Before she could answer they both saw Ashlyn reach the girl and stand right next to her by the bar. 

Ali would've felt sick to her stomach and probably left but her drunkness kept her eyes drawn on her girlfriend across the bar. She heard whit making comments out loud "no. Way. Ashlyn fucking Harris. She's still got it" and Ali saw the blonde girl put her arm on Ashlyn's chest and Ashlyn was making her laugh. Ashlyn then handed her her phone and from what it looked like got her number. A few minutes later Ashlyn left her and was heading back towards Whit and Ali.

"Ash. You're literally the gay goddess. Like less than 10 mins and she probably never thought a girl was even remotely attractive before you. Guess that means you still got itttttt" whit started slurring a little indicating time to go home. 

Ashlyn laughed at whit and just shrugged and put her arm around Ali. Ali didn't lean into her. She felt weird. Used. Average. 

They got home and ash put whit to bed and headed to bed. Ali was already in bed and facing out wards with her eyes closed. Ashlyn got in bed and faced inwards and started poking her wife but got no response. She knew Ali couldn't already be asleep so she put a hand on her shoulder and shook her "babeee come here" 

She got no response. 

"Al. Babeee I wanna cuddle. We always cuddle" ash was still quite tipsy

Still no response. Ash put a hand on her upper arm and rolled her so they were facing each other. She got no retaliation so pushed Ali's body closer to hers so they were now lying on their sides face to face. After about 10 seconds of Ashlyn just looking at Ali's closed eyes Ali opened them and met Ashlyn's eyes. 

A look and Ashlyn knew. "What's wrong princess"

Ash was always overly lovey when intoxicated. Ali just shook her head left and right. "Did you have fun tonight ash"

"Yeah babe I got to hang out with my two favorite people" and she leaned in but Ali turned her head and Ashlyn pecked her cheek. Now ash was sure something was up. She decided to just wait for Ali to talk because probing would make it worse. 

"Ash. Its just. I don't know how to. I just. That girl. Those girls. You had a good time. Am I one of them too. I can't..."

Ashlyn caught on and knew exactly why Ali was upset. 

"Babe. Stop. Stop right there. Yeah college was awesome I had a great time. Picked up many girls .."

Ali's face scrunched up trying to convey that what Ashlyn was saying wasn't helping. 

"Just let me talk, please babe. I learnt a lot about myself and the type of person I liked or wanted to be with. I might've taken random girls home and slept with girls who's names I don't remember. Tonight was a challenge to myself as well as entertainment for whit and I thought you but she gave me her number and that was it." 

Ali looked down. Ash tried to think of what she had said again to make sure she worded it properly. They had fought various times before and Ashlyn learned that what she wanted to say didn't always come across right. She continued..

"Yeah. Oh. Ohhh." Ash caught on 

"Babe look at me." Ali wouldn't look up so Ashlyn pulled her face up with two fingers under her chin. Ali had really sad eyes and Ashlyn suddenly felt terrible. 

"Can I have a kiss? Please" Ali closed her eyes and sighed and then leaned in and pecked Ashlyn. Ash just let it happen and didn't try to deepen it or anything. She just kept her eyes closed for a couple seconds after Ali moved her head back to where it was before. 

Ashlyn smiled. She finally opened her eyes and swung an arm over Ali's body. Ali was still looking down. 

"None of that matters. I mean no one in college. No one after college. Not the random blonde at the bar. No one. No one until I met you. Alex. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable and whatnot and I'm sorry I over stepped but if you don't tell me what's bothering you exactly, we won't be able to sort It out. Please Alex just tell me why you're upset"

The switch from Ali to Alex let her know she wasn't fucking around anymore. 

"It's just I feel like that girl. I feel like you picked me up for shits and giggles and that I was just a part of your experience and now I feel like until you find a better experience I'm just temporary or something. I just I can't explain it" 

"Ali. You are not an experience. You are not just a girl. And you definitely are not temporary, if it's up to me anyways. Every experience. Every college girl, has led me to you. And for that I am thankful. I grew the balls to talk to you and to try and let you know I had feelings for you because of who I was in college. I never intended to play games with you or try one of my 'tactics' on you. You were different. You always, always were different. "

Ali finally looked up into Ashlyn's eyes. 

"There she is. Babe I am so hopelessly in love with you. I am so whipped as Whit says. I love everything about you. How your nose crinkles to how you think you have to wear make up infront of everyone but me. How you let me have a day with my best friend. How you send me a picture of your Js and how I can barely be without you for a weekend. How much I just need to be in your presence to have some sort of physical contact and just you kissing me. I mean it was half assed but i still felt those damn butterflies and"

She got cut off by Ali's lips on hers, this time it was definitely not half assed. 

"Alright stud. I get it. I'm sorry I got insecure I was impressed that you got her number and all but I just realized that it means you can legit just get anyone you want but you chose me." 

"Babe. Someone would be retarded to not give you their time of day let alone not pick you if you were an option" 

Ali shut her up again with a kiss but still didn't deepen it. She only leaned back an inch from Ashlyn's lips. 

"Stop telling me. Show me"

"But whit" 

"I'll be quiet"

Ashlyn gave her a look to say as if. 

"Okay if I get to loud just stop"

Ashlyn contemplated this for a moment but Ali got her answer when Ashlyn flipped them so Ashlyn was hovering over Ali. Ash could never say no to her and in that moment Ali took complete advantage of her.


	5. chapter five

Ashlyn was softer and didn't tease as much, one to try and keep Ali quiet and two she really wanted to show Ali how she felt. Ali still came undone just as hard and ash kept her quiet by covering her mouth with her hand. Ash kissed her softly until her breathing slowed down. 

"I love you. I always will. If it's all up to me you'd be mine forever" She smiled and kissed Ali again and then moved to her side and laid on her back as Ali shifted her head onto her shoulder. 

Ali just leaned up and kissed her jaw as her response and knew Ash fell asleep soon after that. Ali however couldn't sleep right away, Ashlyn never spoke about the future and although she probably won't remember exactly what she said tomorrow in that moment Ali had hope. She had never expressed either how she saw her whole life with Ash, they were both quite in the moment people. But she was content Ashlyn did. She debated between being happy ash said something and thinking she was over analyzing it. Eventually sleep hit her before she could settle on a decision.   
\----  
Ali being the most sober was up first and was in the kitchen brewing coffee when a sleepy Whit walked in and greeted her. 

"How are you feeling Whit? Coz you look like shit" And laughed

"Uhhh my head hurts but I'll be fine. I was out like a rock last night. Ash is still asleep huh"

Ali was happy to hear that coz although she was "quiet" compared to other times, she really wasn't. " yeah she'll be out for another hour or so"

"Perfect. We can plan our day. I was serious about having you and me time. Haha i don't care what ash says she can occupy herself for a few hours"

They talked about what they could do and settled on getting their nails done and then they could meet Ash for lunch. 

"So we can meet her at like 1pm at that place near where Ash showed you around the other day" 

As Ali was finishing her sentence Ash stumbled out of their room And then into the kitchen "who are we meeting" she turned to whit "hey" she approached Ali and kissed her softly then moved behind her and wrapped herself around Ali. 

"Umm you" Ali moved a hand to Ashs cheek and continued "whit and I are getting our nails done and then you can meet us for lunch" and turned her face and kissed her back. 

"Alright you teenagers I'm gonna shower Ali I'll be ready to go when you are" Whit turned and walked to her room to get her stuff for the shower. 

Ash spun Ali around in her arms and just gave her a tight hug. "Why so much affection?"

"What I can't show my princess how much I love her?" 

Ashlyn never really dropped the word like that. Yeah they've said it plenty of times but everytime it was still something sacred. "It better not be because you feel bad because you made up for that already" and gave a playful wink. 

"No babe. It's not I'm not gonna see you for a few hours gotta get my Ali time in now"

"God what made you so mushy" and made a playful disgusted face but stayed close to ash. They shared a couple playful kisses. "I need to shower" she said with a peck in between each word. 

"You mean we need to shower" and flashed her dimple. 

"Alright stud easy there. I'm trying to get ready in a reasonable amount of time I have a date with your best friend"

"I'll be on my best behavior I promise" but as she said that she realized her hands had already subconsciously moved to Ali's ass. Once she realized she quickly moved them back up to her lower back which earned a smile from Ali. 

"Alright then. Nothing inappropriate just a shower" 

Neither knew how they did it but they managed to shower together in a reasonable time without getting overly into anything that would slow them down. Ali got out first to get ready and Ash spent a few extra minutes in the shower. 

Ali got ready and pulled on yoga pants, her Js and just a fitted v neck shirt. Ash got out and was already dressed just lying on their bed watching Ali get ready. Ali looked damn good she thought. 

"Alright I'm ready do you think Whit is?" And walked towards ash to give her a good bye kiss. Ash nodded and stood up to meet Ali. 

"Mm you smell good" Ash brushed a strand of hair out of her face and then cupped her face with her right hand and leaned in. Except it wasn't a soft kiss Ash went in for the kill and slightly parted her lips and slid her tongue against Ali's lips and Ali granted her entrance and they made out for two minutes keeping hands in acceptable places. Ash needed air so she pulled back and smiled and then pecked Ali again. 

"Alright princess have fun I'll see you at lunch" Ash gave her a wink and turned back to the bed.

Ali was a little dazzled by the kiss she just nodded and walked out. Whit was ready and they went on their little adventure.


End file.
